The Kyuubi Hakuryuukou
by Soberman
Summary: A story about a different Hakuryuukou. Sora Andras is the new Hakuryuukou and he's also part kyuubi. Chased from his household he was saved by Azazel. Terrible at summaries. Rated M because yeah. Harem? Who knows? I do not own Highschool DxD only my OC.
1. Introductions part 1

**First ever fanfiction so it might be garbage, I wouldn't know. So that's why I would like to put out there now that I would like nothing more than for you to read and review. I'm open for criticism. Whether it be that my story writing skills are simply the worst in existence or, if I have the greatest story writing skills ever. The latter of course just being what I'd want to hear. Don't let my wishes discourage you from ripping me a new one though. Let the hate juices flow! Gently though...**

* * *

Sora Andras

Appearance: Hair style like Sora from Kingdom Hearts except white

Commonly wears a black blazer and white T-shirt with black jeans.

A high-class devil/ Kyuubi/human and also the new Hakuryuukou.

Born a decedent of the Great Marquis Andras and a female Kyuubi/human Sora's existence was one that the other devils despised. After being born his mother immediately took him to the father telling him that it was his child. The father was in love with this woman, but their love was a forbidden one. The father managed to convince the devils to allow his son to live with him, but his love could not. The mother was alright with this saying that it would be better this way. Sora grew up and as son of a decedent of the Marquis he was given evil pieces to start a peerage of his own. But calamity struck when the father was killed. Without the father there to protect him any longer, the other devils of the Marquis family wished to have him killed. Fearing the safety of his life, Sora escaped from the household. He was faced to live on his own until one day the fallen angel Governor himself Azazel took him in and trained him. He awoke his powers and all were surprised to see that he was the new Hakuryuukou.

"What a cloudy night."

I, Sora Andras, am lying in the grass looking up at the night sky. If you're wondering what a guy like me could be doing just staring at the stars, then I'll tell you later right now-

"What are you doing just lying there nya?"

Suppose I'll tell you now.

The one that spoke is Kuroka, my Bishop. She was once a stray devil that killed her master because he was a power-hungry man that planned to do experiments on her sister.

Right now she's hanging over me, looking down at me.

She's blocked my view of the sky, but it's a good block.

She's a very attractive Nekoshou. She's always wearing a kimono that barely covers her chest with a yellow obi and a headband. She has black hair and hazel eyes. Not to mention large breasts which I'm getting a good view of.

"You know I can almost see your nipples right?"

"Nya? Maybe I should come a little closer then, so you have a better view."

As she is saying that she leans down closer to my face. Whoa, if you get that close Kuroka you'll drive me crazy with your smell!

Quick, change the subject!

"I-I w-was j-just waiting for things in there to get interesting."

Raising my hand I point at the barrier around Kuoh Academy.

"You're waiting nya? But you know that nothing interesting's going to happen."

She's right. I really don't expect anything interesting at all to happen.

Right now inside the barrier Kokabiel is fighting with Rias Gremory and her peerage. In her peerage is my destined rival the Sekiryuutei.

Kokabiel is a cadre level fallen angel and he's committed a great crime by stealing four of the Excaliburs. His entire plan revolves around causing a big enough commotion for the three factions to go to war again.

I was sent here by Azazel to collect Kokabiel, but I figured I'd let my rival fight him for a little. Just to see if he can awaken more of his power.

This did not seem like the case however.

"Guess I'd better get going now. I would hate to let Azazel wait any longer."

Standing up from the grass a man in a black hood walks in front of me.

"Shall I come with you Sora?"

The man removes his hood on his head revealing his face. A young man with golden blond hair. In the front concentrates spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back is smoother and more flaky.

His name was Roxas and he was my Knight. He didn't know anything about his past, but that didn't change the fact that he was a strong fighter.

Placing my hand on his shoulder I tell him

"There won't be any need for that Roxas."

I turn my head back to Kuroka and ask her

"Are you sure you don't want to say hi to your sister?"

Putting on what seemed to be a forced smile Kuroka played it off

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

It was a hard thing to discuss I'm sure. She had left her sister behind after killing her master, and her sister was almost executed because of it.

Kuroka's expression changed and she didn't look like her playful self anymore.

"Nothing will change the fact that I almost got Shirone killed. Besides, she's grown up. She doesn't need me anymore."

"Don't say that… family is important you know? You're the last of her family. Even if she hates you, there'll always be a part of her that misses her Onee-san. You should talk to her. In this chaotic world filled with death, you never know when it might be too late."

"Sora…"

Uhh… I need to stop with this kind of talk. Kuroka still doesn't look like her usual self.

Forcing a smile I try and get rid of all this tension.

"Enough of that kind of talk. I'll be right back."

Out of my back two white wings that had cyan light coming off of them grew out of my back.

Kuroka finally has on a smile again. At least that's been taken care of. I just hope that she can fix things between her sister soon.

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Then my whole body was covered by white armor that had blue jewels covering it.

FLASH!

At an incredible speed I flew towards Kuoh Academy.

My body cut through the barrier that the devils here had put up like it was nothing.

I descended to the ground with breath taking speed, but before I hit the ground I came to a complete stop.

In between the Welsh Dragon's host and Kokabiel I was floating.

"…Vanishing Dragon."

The one to say that was Kokabiel.

"One of the Longinus, "Divine Dividing"… If you are already in armor mode it means that it's in the Balance-Breaker state. "Divine Dividing Scale-mail". Just like the "Boosted Gear" it truly is an annoying thing."

Truly, even his voice annoys me.

"…So you were attracted to the "Red". Vanishing Dragon. If you get in my wa..."

Before he could keep talking I grabbed his face with one of my hands.

"Your voice… it annoys me…"

I tear off one of his wings with my other hand and release his head from my grip.

"If you talk again… Off comes another wing…"

"Y…You! My wing!"

Kokabiel became enraged because his wing was plucked off by me.

Immediately I pull off another wing.

"You don't seem to listen… Besides it's a symbol that you have fallen. Are you still planning to fly?"

"Vanishing-Dragon! Are you opposing me?!"

Kokabiel created a countless number of spears of light in the sky. This is far from what I expected for a cadre level fallen angel.

"My name is Albion."

[Divide!]

"One of the abilities of my "Divine Dividing". It halves the power of those I touch every 10 seconds. Your power will become my power. You don't have time! If you don't defeat me quickly, you will become so weak that you can't even beat a human."

With his remaining wings, Kokabiel tried to go towards me. With ease I dodge him.

What a slow person. He's nowhere remotely near my speed.

[Divide!]

"Damn you!"

Kokabiel threw a light spear at me, but he's so weak now that I can just swat away his attack.

[Divide!]

"…Already the power of a middle-level fallen-angel, huh? How boring…"

I went towards Kokabiel while creating tracks of light.

THRUST!

My fist went deep into Kokabiel's stomach. Kokabiel's body bent a lot and he vomited on the ground.

"…I…Impossible… me…"

"What? You said a common phrase of a grunt. "Impossible? Me?" What's after that? "This can't be?" Is it?"

This old crow is the epitome of old villains.

"I was told by Azazel to take you back even if by force. You acted a bit too much."

"You! So that's how it is! Azazel… Azazeeeeel! I…I…!"

THRUST!

My punch hit Kokabiel's face.

SLIP…

Kokabiel crumbled down and fell onto the ground.

I can't believe I'll be carrying such an atrocious person.

"Looks like I have to carry Freed as well. There are things I need to ask him. We will deal with him after that."

I walked to Freed who was on the ground and carried him with my other arm. I then tried to fly up while spreading his wings of light after retrieving the two.

[Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.]

A voice I heard for the first time. The voice came from my rival. His gauntlet was glowing.

[So you were awake, red-one.]

My armor began to glow as well. Albion was conversing with Ddraig.

[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]

[That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]

[But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]

[Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]

[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]

[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]

[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]

The conversation was between Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. Both of them gave a farewell, but the host of Ddraig stepped forward unsatisfied.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this!? Who are you and what are you doing!? Because of you I can't suck Buchou's nipples!?"

My rival made an angry face.

"That's why you're so mad? You have to be the strangest Sekiryuutei there's ever been."

With that I flew away carrying Kokabiel and Freed.

I took Kokabiel and Freed to the designated location before heading back to Azazel to confirm that it was done.

Except what happened next wasn't something I was expecting.

"You'll be going to school at Kuoh Academy"

EHHH!?

The one to say this outrageous thing was Azazel.

"You're joking right? Why am I going to go to that school? Why am I going to school at all?!"

He has to be joking. This is one of Azazel's many jokes isn't it?

"I'm not joking. As for the reason it's because of what's going to happen in the future."

"What are you talking about Azazel?!"

He's gone nuts! He must've had too much to drink or something!

"You'll see soon enough. As for where you'll be staying, I've already arranged for you and your group to stay in a house near the school. I've informed the others, so they should already be there."

You've got to be kidding me!

As I was heading out the door Azazel stopped me by continuing to talk.

"Also you should meet the two sisters to the Maous while you're there."

"Azazel have you forgotten that most of the Underworld wants me dead? Plus one of the devils servants is my rival."

"That I haven't. But these two shouldn't know about that. As for your rival, just wear this while you go to school."

Azazel throws me what looks like some kind of bracelet.

"What's this?"

"It's a little bracelet I invented that will hide Albion's presence. I've been working on it for a while now. Just put that on when you go to school."

Azazel waves good bye to me as I exit through the door.

This is ridiculous…

I soon arrive at the house that Azazel got for me and my group.

Entering the door I'm met with a torpedo.

WHOA!

SMASH

Something tackled me to the ground.

"Welcome home Sora nya!"

It was Kuroka.

She has a semi dangerous way of showing her affection sometimes. That tackle really hurt!

To be honest, I didn't think she would act this way towards me at all. A year ago when I met her she was a lot different.

Flashback

One year ago

I was walking through a forest. It wasn't without reason. I could hear, and feel demonic auras fighting.

It sounded like they were chasing after something and it felt like they were battling with it.

Dooooon!

An explosion. Guess I should start heading that way.

As I approached where the explosion happened, I saw them.

"Get the stray!"

"Kill her already so I can go home!"

Four devils surrounding a girl. The girl was wearing a kimono that barely covered her chest and had on a yellow obi.

These damn devils will get their kicks out of anything won't they?

Before I was going to intervene, the girl ran around all of the devils and killed them.

I wasn't sure how she did it, but I could tell she wasn't just some ordinary girl.

I'd better make my presence known before this girl wants to attack me for sneaking around.

As I exited out of the brush and into the opening where the girl stood, I was surrounded.

There was multiple copies of the girl standing all around me. Illusions?

"I surrender! You got me."

Raising my hands I try to show that I don't want to fight.

"Why do you give on your life so easily?"

"M-my l-life?! Y-you're n-not g-going t-to h-hurt m-me a-are y-you?"

Hopefully this act will get me by. Play the terrified hostage and you'll live a little longer….. maybe.

"Answer my question!"

Yikes! She's pretty mean!

"Well, I'm not really giving up my life. I would just rather talk to you instead."

"Talk to me? I'm a stray devil! There's nothing to talk about!"

"On the contrary-"

In an instant the illusions disappeared and what I presume is the real girl was behind me with claws ready to slit my throat.

"I'm going to kill you. Doesn't that make you scared?"

"Scared? Not at all. If I'm to die, then so be it."

The girl pushed me forward after my statement, causing me to fall only to catch myself with my hands. After I caught myself I turn around and sit down on the ground.

She's definitely feisty, I'll give her that.

"Didn't you see me kill those people over there!? I'm serious!"

"Indeed I did see you kill those people."

"Don't you care at all!?"

"Care? Not one bit. I saw what was happening. They were trying to kill you weren't they? You had every right to defend yourself. Why do you ask?"

Before I could give her chance to speak I slam my fist into my hand.

"I get it! You want me to testify in court don't you? Well, let me tell you that I'm a grade A eye wit-"

"Stop messing around! I'm a killer! Nothing but a killer…"

The girl hung her head down after those last words. I could see from where I was sitting that she had some tears going down her face.

Getting up from where I sat I walked to the girl and placed my hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at me.

"I don't think so. All I see is a kind hearted girl that's lost and confused on what to do."

I told her it with a smile. A genuine smile. I spoke what I truly thought.

"If you were nothing but a killer, wouldn't you have already killed me?"

She seemed confused on what to say. As she was trying to find words for her actions, I had finally noticed.

She had cat ears and two tails! She was a nekoshou!

Curiosity got the better of me and I allowed my kyuubi side to appear.

Nine white tails appeared from me and my ears changed into a kyuubi's.

"I've never seen a nekoshou before! Do you mind if I smell you?"

The nekoshou girl looked a little shocked. Whether it be from me being a kyuubi or my request, I don't know.

Without waiting for an answer I started to smell the girl.

Amazing! Simply amazing! This girl's smell is the essence of great smells!

"You smell wonderful! If I had to describe it, I'd say you smelled sweet! Won't you come back with me?"

The girl looked a little flustered from my actions until-

"No! Get away from me! You're just trying to trick me!"

The girl pushed me away from her and started to run.

Oi! Don't go!

Immediately I gave chase to the girl. Why? Because she smells too good to be true!

"Hey, if you're not going to come back with me, can I just come with you?"

"Get away!"

The girl created illusions of herself and had them all run in different directions.

I went for one of the ones that went right.

"Sorry, but I already know your scent. You can't get rid of me like that."

The girl then stopped running and turned to confront me.

"Why are you following me!?"

"Why? It's because of your smell. I'd like to always be near your smell. That's all."

"Fine!"

The girl then started picking up everything around her and smashing it against her kimono. I think she might've picked up some creatures feces in the midst of it all and smashed that against her too.

"There how do I smell now nya?"

She wore a smile of confidence.

Oh, so she says nya when she's not so angry. It's kind of cute.

"Now look at what you did. You went and dirtied your kimono. Besides-"

I pulled the girl closer to me until are bodies were pressing against each other and smelled her neck. I whispered into her ear

"You still smell wonderful."

This caused the girls face to turn slightly red.

"Won't you please come back with me? We'd be heading back to the Grigori and not the devils if that's what you're wondering."

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't, plain and simple. But even if you don't come back with me, I'm just going to keep following you."

Releasing the girl from my hold I slam my fist into my hand again.

"Ah, I know! I can be your hostage if you'd like for when we go to the Grigori. See anything you don't like and feel free to kill me."

The girl was left in a pondering state.

Deciding it would be best to introduce myself I extend my hand to her.

"My name's Sora Andras. The new Vanishing Dragon."

After the last sentence, I activated my sacred gear which caused white wings that were giving off a cyan light to appear out of my back.

The girl extender her hand slowly before finally gripping mine and giving me her name.

"I'm… Kuroka…"

Kuroka and I went back to the Grigori institute. As it was a part of the deal Kuroka was riding on my back with her claws ready to slit my throat if she didn't like what she saw.

"Never thought my deal would involve you riding my back."

"Don't get any ideas!"

"I promise not to."

As if I won't! You have your breasts pressing against me! Not to mention your smell drives me insane! This guy can't help but dream of possibilities!

We entered into the Grigori institute and with Kuroka on my back I went to seek out Azazel.

"Hey Azazel! I brought a friend!"

We entered into a room with Azazel in it. He looked like he was working hard on one of his experiments.

After hearing me call his name Azazel turned to me with a rather puzzled look.

"You brought a friend?"

"Yup, her name's Kuroka."

With a smile I point to Kuroka who's still on my back.

Azazel's expression changed and he looked unsatisfied with what I called a friend.

"She doesn't look all that friendly."

"I'm her hostage right now."

"What's going on in here?"

Kuroka asked that while pressing her claws harder against my neck.

"Whoa, Azazel's just doing some experiments on some sacred gear right?"

With a proud smile Azazel explains what he's doing.

"That I am. I'm currently working on my soon to be pride and joy Down Fall Dragon Spear. I've based the design around your balance breaker."

That's Azazel for you. A guy whose whole life revolves around sacred gears.

So he based it off my balance breaker? That would mean it's some kind of scale mail right?

Kuroka releases the pressure she had on my neck after Azazel was done explaining.

"So Azazel, is there a spare room that Kuroka can use?"

"Yes, the one two doors down from yours should be available."

With that I carried Kuroka to the room and entered inside it.

"Would you like to try out the bed?"

"Take me to it."

I walk her over to the bed and she tells me to turn around. Then while she was still on my back she tested the bed with one foot.

This girl's extremely cautious.

After confirming that it wasn't some trap, she got off my back and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Why? I already told you. Your smell is intoxicating and I want to be near you."

"Nobody just helps a stray because it smells good! You have to be planning something!"

"The smell isn't a lie in the slightest, but your right. I didn't do it just for your smell."

Kuroka looks like she's getting mad right now. She looks like she's ready to maul me!

"Hold on! Let me explain!"

Kuroka calms down a little but she remains upset.

"I wanted to help you because you and I are kind of the same."

"Nya?"

"Both you and I are hunted by devils. My father was the only one that was protecting me, but once he died the rest of the family wanted me killed because I was part kyuubi. I was forced to run away from home as countless devils searched to kill me. I'm only alive right now because Azazel took me in."

Scratching my head I continue.

"I saw you in the same predicament I was in so I wanted to help you."

Kuroka doesn't look as mad anymore. Glad that's been taken care of.

But as I started to think she was fine, she hung her head down and spoke

"You're alright with taking care of a criminal? You saw. I've killed people."

"And you heard me. I don't care. That's in the past. You can't keep dwelling in the past. Work for the future, a future where you live happily. I'll help you. So stop looking so sad."

"You just plan to help a stray?"

Placing my hand under my chin I say this.

"That's right you are still a stray."

SNAP

I snapped my fingers as I had an idea.

My random action seemed to scare Kuroka.

"I know! Why don't you join my peerage?"

"Nya?"

There's that confused look.

"What piece are you? Even if your master is dead, I can just force the pieces to transfer."

"Bi… Bishop… I took two Bishop pieces…"

Not that it matters what piece you are. I still have all fifteen of my pieces.

"You'll be my first servant."

I take out two Bishop pieces as they fly into the air.

"Are you ok with joining my peerage? I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Kuroka sat in bewilderment for a moment before silently nodding her head yes.

"In that case then. I, Sora Andras, command you, Kuroka, to transfer into my peerage!"

A magic circle appeared under Kuroka, what I assume is her old master's circle. Her two Bishop pieces fly out of her and my Bishop pieces fly into her replacing them. As my pieces enter her my families magic circle appears under her for a few seconds before it disappears.

Did it work? I've never done it before, let alone make a trade.

As I was wondering if the trade had worked or not, Kuroka jumped off the bed and tackled me to the ground.

"Thank you Sora nya!"

"Well your attitude did a complete 180."

"Now you can never get rid of me. Ok nya?"

"That never crossed my mind."

Why would I ever want to get rid of a girl that smells as amazing as you!?

Kuuu! Her breasts are amazing too! Such a soft sensation on my chest!

Kuroka must've noticed my face turning red because she brought her face down closer to mine.

"How do I smell now Sora nya?"

Dear…. God…..

"Unbelievable…"

Brain…. Fading…..

"Fufufu. You're adorable Sora nya."

Good bye…. World…

Flashback End

* * *

**Quite the long first chapter if you ask me. I've never done this before so if I got Kuroka OOC then don't be afraid to tell me. Even I feel like she might be OOC, but again that's just me.**

**P.S. Have you ever had mint somehow go up your nose? That's what I'm dealing with right now. Burns like crazy.**


	2. Introductions part 2

**A quick update before I pass out. I had this chapter originally combined with the last one but, it ended up at about 8,000 words so I thought it would be best to split them and upload them separately. I actually went back to this chapter and edited it... A LOT. Basically the beginning and end have either been changed or something else has been added.**

**Now onto reviews. Only two as I'm typing this but that's two more than I expected. I'm surprised to see anyone liked my writing and honestly it almost brought a MANLY tear to me. I'm extremely glad to see that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Now here's to hoping I don't go and ruin it.**

**Also to answer Deadly Shinigami's question, I'm uncertain if there will be future lemons as for limes well it wouldn't be Highschool Dxd without limes.**

**Without further ado! Onto the show!**

* * *

I still don't know what might have happened after that. I woke up in Kuroka's bed with her the next day. Clothes remained on but… my mind still wonders.

She still won't tell me what happened. Anytime I ask I just get a "Fufufu. That's why you shouldn't fall asleep on a girl nya.".

Roxas then came running towards me, who was pinned by Kuroka.

"Sorry, Sora. I couldn't stop her."

Please Roxas. Help me!

As if he was reading my thoughts, Roxas grabbed a hold of Kuroka's shoulders and tried to pry the girl off of me.

"No! You can't make me let go of my master nya!"

But to no avail, Kuroka remained attached to me.

If you say things like that Kuroka you're going to make this poor guy go insane!

Eventually Roxas was able to pull off Kuroka causing her to look a little sad but, in doing so he saved me from going wild.

Finally I was able to enter the house.

"Can't you let me in the house before you tackle me Kuroka?"

Kuroka sticks her tongue out before saying

"No way nya."

"So this is the house, huh?"

Walking further into the house I start to take in my surroundings.

It wasn't something too dramatic. Although it was three stories high and that already told me of the house's sheer size.

I was only on the first floor, but it seemed to go back for quite a while before leading to some stairs. The stairs went both up and down. Was there a downstairs as well?

The first floor consisted of a dining room, kitchen both of which were the first things that you would pass by when entering the house. Further back there was a living room along with what I'd assume was just a recreational room across from it. Each room was separated by walls but each had no doors. There was simply a decently sized entranceway to each room.

"Yup, there's eight rooms with four each on the second and the third floors. There's even two more floors beneath us. One has a swimming pool while the bottom one is a large open area we can use for training nya."

Figures that Kuroka would've already explored this place from top to bottom. But it's kind of scary to think that Azazel could get us such a large house. Being the leader of a faction sure means a lot of power.

"The rooms have already been decided too nya! You and I get rooms next to each other on the second floor. Roxas said that he wanted a room on the third floor and as for the other two-"

Just as Kuroka was divvying up the rooms two people entered the house.

"We've returned master."

A young foreign man with blonde hair that's wearing a business suit said that.

Next to him is a cute, middle-school age-looking foreign girl with a slim body. She has shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a sorceress-like dress with a huge blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars and matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior.

Ah, yes. The man is Arthur Pendragon my other Knight and the girl is my Queen, Le Fey Pendragon, his sister.

"So have you found it?"

I inquire to him about his mission.

"That I have my master."

Arthur then reveals from behind him the Holy Sword Excalibur Ruler!

That's right. I had sent him and Le Fey out to search for one of the fragments of the original Excalibur, Holy Sword Excalibur Ruler. It was the only fragment that the Church didn't have their hands on.

"Great work, both of you."

Kneeling down slightly I raise my hand for a high five from Le Fey.

SLAP

Le fey and I high five

"Of course my brother and I did it. What did you think was going to happen Sora-sama?"

With a cheerful smile Le fay said that. She's an extremely cheerful girl and is very polite because she addresses everyone she meets with sama.

It's hard to believe that she's my Queen, but she's an extremely powerful magician nonetheless. She was once with an Organization of magicians called "Golden Dawn" before she left with her brother to join the Khaos Brigade.

I still remember the trouble I went through to get them to join me.

It happened shortly after I had met Kuroka. So it was basically a year ago.

Flashback

Basically a year ago.

I was wondering the halls of the Grigori institute when-

"Sora nya!"

A wild Kuroka appeared!

Sora uses question presence!

"What is it Kuroka?"

"I thought you'd like to know that there's someone really strong nearby."

It's super effective!

Alright, enough of that.

Someone strong?

"How do you know?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I can use my senjutsu to read other people's ki nya."

"That still doesn't explain how you know they're strong."

"I know because he's a true Holy Sword wielder nya!"

"You can tell that from his ki?"

With a proud smile Kuroka replies

"You bet! He's really close too! Don't you want to go see him nya?"

Hmm… I suppose there's no harm in seeing it with my own eyes.

"Alright Kuroka, we're going on a little trip."

With a nod of agreement Kuroka and I head out to find the Holy sword wielder.

Not too long after we head out we run into two people.

One was a guy with blonde hair that was wearing a business suit and the other was a middle school looking girl with blonde hair that was wearing a sorceress-like outfit.

I knew immediately, the man was the holy sword wielder.

He was holding it casually in a sheathe on his side. I could feel the raw power of the Holy sword leaking out.

Yikes. Is this what it feels like to be this close to a Holy Sword? My whole body is trembling.

Pointing my finger at the man I say

"You there, you're the Holy Sword wielder correct?"

"That would be I. May I inquire as to who is asking this?"

With a cocky smile I point to myself.

"Me? Oh, just a part devil, part kyuubi, part human, 100% badass. I'm Sora Andras!"

They both look unimpressed by my introduction…

Turning my attention to Kuroka now, I whisper to her

"How come they're not impressed?"

"Nothing you said was that impressive nya."

Ah! I know! This will impress them!

In front of me I make five juggling balls appear, then I take each one and I start to juggle.

"See? Quite impressive, no?

Well the girl looks like she's impressed but the guy remains as cold as stone.

Tough guy to please. Guess I'll have to bust out the big guns!

Now I've stopped juggling and have made the balls disappear.

"I'm also the new Vanishing Dragon."

The man's expression seems to perk up after seeing me activate my sacred gear.

Yes! I've managed to impress the statue!

"And what is it you want, Hakuryuukou?"

"What I want is simple. You and I are both powerful beings and because of that it's hard to find suitable opponents is it not?"

"That it is."

"That is why I propose that we have a battle with each other. And to make it interesting why don't we add a bit to it? If I win you have to join my peerage."

The man lets out a small smile before talking

"And what if I win?"

"If you win…"

Turning around I let out my nine white tails.

"I'll give you my fur. Kyuubi fur is highly sought after you know?"

The man seems rather dissatisfied with my offer however the girl next to him is waving her hand. Is she waiting for me to call on her?

"Yes, little girl?"

With a bright and warm smile the girl asks

"Can I touch your tails?"

I'd hate myself if I rejected her.

"Sure, go right ahead."

The girl runs towards me and stops to touch my tails.

"Wow! They're so soft! Arthur, take the deal!"

Finally! Somebody who understands the value of a kyuubi's fur!

Arthur still seems unpleased by my offer.

"No fur then?"

Arthur shakes his head no.

I then make my tails disappear causing a sad girl to walk back to Arthur.

Placing my hand under my chin, I try to think of anything I can give him.

"Hmmmm… Honestly, I don't really have anything to give…"

"Then we will be taking our leave."

Arthur and the little girl walk past me and Kuroka.

"Wait!"

I call out to stop them.

The two of them stop and look back at me.

Please don't leave! I'll think of something!

Come on think! You're a kyuubi for crying out loud!

That's it!

"Your sword there!"

"You're offering me my sword? I'm sorry but that's not how things work."

"No. no, no! I'm a kyuubi! We have quite the good relationship with Shinto deities. If you were to beat me I can forge my fox fire into that Holy Sword."

This seemed to catch Arthur's attention. Thank goodness I'm a kyuubi!

With a confident smile I continue.

"Being a kyuubi means that I can ask the Shinto deities to bless me to forge my fox fire into your sword. A kyuubi's fox fire is said to be extremely powerful, much stronger than any normal kind of fire magic."

"Fine, I accept your deal."

About time. Talk about driving a hard bargain.

But now that I think about it… Isn't that the Holy King Sword Collbrande!? What did I just get myself into?

Arthur then draws Collbrande and takes a battle ready stance.

Ugh. No turning back now.

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]

My entire body then gets covered by a white armor that has blue jewels on it.

"We'll of course do this one on one. No need to get the girls involved. The victor will be decided when the other side can no longer fight. No killing each other alright?"

Arthur smiles before replying

"But of course."

Kuroka stands off far to the side of us with the other girl before shouting

"Begin!"

Arthur then charges for me.

That Holy Sword will be a problem with the amount of Holy aura it has.

If I can just land one hit on him my dividing power will start to wear away at him.

Still he's fast!

Arthur was by then in front of me and he swings his sword straight for me.

Narrowly I manage to dash back away from his sword.

Taking my opportunity, I dash for Arthur as fast as I could.

As I approached my target-

! He vanished! He's unreal! His speed is remarkable!

Before I knew what was happening Arthur was behind me and swung his sword at me!

I managed to turn around slightly and use my sacred gear's ability to halve his swords holy aura.

[DivideDivideDivideDivide!]

Before his sword hit me I poured as much power as I could into my sacred gear to divide the holy power of the sword.

Even though I can halve the power of an attack like this without touching it, it still drains a lot out of me.

Nonetheless, the sword continued to travel and managed to hit me across my back.

SLICE

After being sliced I quickly dash away from Arthur, not wanting to be caught in another attack.

It was an attack from Collbrande but thankfully it wasn't anything to worry about thanks to my dividing power.

"I'm glad to see that you're as strong as I thought you were."

"Same can be said to you Vanishing Dragon. Not many people can remain fighting after an attack from Collbrande."

In a moment's notice, Collbrande's original holy aura came flowing back to it. You've got to be kidding me…

"If this is how things are going, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to use everything I can to defeat you."

My body then transforms into my part kyuubi form. I let out of my armor my nine white tails that begin to glow brightly.

"Here's a little taste of the power of my fox fire. Let it be your motivation to win."

My tails glow even brighter before finally I release a massive amount of white fire from them and direct them towards Arthur.

The massive wave of white flames flies towards Arthur who simply stands there.

As the flames are about to engulf him, I can see his sword begin to glow violently.

SWING

! Arthur swings his sword through the white flames causing them to go completely around him!

He just swung his sword through my fox fire! I hope this doesn't mean that he doesn't want my fox fire in his sword anymore…

The area around Arthur is scorched. Of course Kuroka and the girl we're nowhere near the flames so they're ok.

"Impressive. To think I'd have to use that much of Collbrande's power. You're flames are something to motivate me indeed."

Phew. And here I thought he wouldn't want my fire after that.

Arthur vanished from my sight again.

Left!

Just as Arthur was coming towards me from my left side, I quickly dodge him and his sword leaving him somewhat shocked.

"Sorry buddy, but you can't sneak up on me when I can hear you coming from a mile away. Now if you'd just hold still!"

THRUST

Thrusting my fist towards Arthur, I attempt to at least touch him.

One hit and the timer would start.

Arthur quickly dashed to the right before I had the chance to lay a finger on him.

Why do you have to run?

As Arthur is dashing to the right, my tails glow and shoot out a wave of white flames that form a wall stopping him from continuing his dash.

THRUST

Once again I charge to hit Arthur but-

He dashes again to the right!

This is getting on my nerves!

Releasing a great amount of power, my tails glow and shoot white flames out surrounding me and Arthur in a vortex of flames.

Arthur and I are only about five feet apart in this small circle of fire. Nowhere to run to now.

"Now if you could ju-"

Before I could finish what I was saying, Arthur swung his Collbrande down sending a huge wave of holy aura for me!

You've got to be kidding me!

Was he planning for me to trap us? There's no room to dodge that size of attack in here!

I have to weaken that attack before it hits me!

[DivideDivideDivideDivideDivide!]

SLICE

The attack hits me and I'm left with a large gash on my left side.

Damn that hurts! This Holy King Sword is a problem all on its own!

Deciding that it would be best not to remain in this cage, I make the white flames disappear.

"Giving up?"

Arthur asks me this while lowering his Holy King Sword.

"Give up? Not when it's just starting to get good!"

My tails glow violently before enveloping my body in white flames.

Without warning, I make a dash for Arthur.

He makes an attempt to get away, but I quickly catch up to him.

"Dodge this!"

My fist flies towards Arthur, but it wasn't close enough to hit him.

No, that wasn't what I was going for.

Fire off of my arm shoots towards Arthur and lands a direct hit!

About time I started hitting this guy!

Getting hit by my fire, Arthur slides back slightly from the attack.

Sorry I had to go and burn that nice suit of yours buddy but, you almost chopped me in half!

After recovering from the attack, Arthur looks like he's pouring a lot of power into Collbrande as it starts to emit an insane amount of holy aura!

That's how were going to do this? Fine, so be it.

The flames around my body begin to grow larger and larger as I prepare for the next attack.

Arthur comes running towards me and swings his sword at me!

This is perfect!

First, I've got to divide his swords power again!

[DivideDivideDivideDivide!]

Only four times? Alright, it'll have to do!

CATCH

Before Arthur has a chance to hit me with his sword I catch his sword in my hand!

My flames and armor are doing their best to keep the holy aura out, but it's still managing to burn my hand. Holy Swords be damned, they have nothing on this one!

Either way this is what I've been waiting for!

THRUST

My other hand forms a fist and drives itself deep into Arthur's chest causing him to cough out a little blood.

The hit I've been waiting for!

[Divide!]

Now every ten seconds his power will be halved and become mine!

The holy aura that I halved from Collbrande starts to flood back into the sword.

Realizing this I release the sword before it completely burns off my hand.

We both take a step back from each other, now only being a few feet away.

Arthur must know what my last attack has done to him because he looks more serious than in the beginning of the fight.

Right now I could just run away from him until his power divides to nothing but, where would the fun be in that?

We both take a step towards each other before it turns into a dash from both of us.

STAB

THRUST

Holding his sword in both of his hands Arthur stabbed me through my stomach with his sword while I connected my right fist to his face.

[Divide!]

DAMN! This thing burns like hell!

Of course he can't be having a good time being burned by my fox fire coming off my hand.

It's become a burning competition! Who can burn the other better?

The flames around my body start to travel off my right hand and onto Arthur covering him with my fire!

He can't seem to take it as I can feel his grip on his sword in me weakening.

[Divide!]

Another division! This should be enough now!

Raising my right leg, I kick Arthur and his sword away and out of me.

When his sword exited my body, however, a large amount of blood comes out of my wound!

No, blood! Stay in me!

Arthur looks fatigued from the amount of damage he's taken and power he's lost to me.

Better finish this while I can!

Quickly dashing towards Arthur I form my right hand into a fist to punch him!

He readies himself with his sword prepared to counterattack me!

Screw your sword!

[DivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivide!]

I divide the power of Collbrande using the power I received from all the divisions made on Arthur.

The holy aura off of Collbrande seems like nothing compared to the start of the battle. It won't discourage me now!

KACHING

Arthur attempted to hit me with his sword but it couldn't break through my armor!

THRUST

My fist goes deep into Arthur's stomach before sending him flying!

Arthur's body is like a rag doll at this point as he continues to fly and roll across the ground.

He finally stops rolling and he seems to just stay there.

Holding my stab wound I walk to him and ask

"Finished?"

It takes Arthur a moment before he replies

"I… I yield… You win Hakuryuukou. I will honor our agreement and join your peerage."

Kuroka and the little girl rush to us, and with the help of the little girl, Arthur was able to get up and sit down.

I deactivate my sacred gear before speaking

"I'm glad you'll honor it… I'd hate for all this work to have gone for nothing…"

Looking over my body I finally see the damage he's done to me!

"A gash down my left, a hole in my stomach, and my right hand feels like charcoal…. My body is screaming in pain…"

Kuroka has started to support my weight as it was obvious that it's become difficult for me to stand.

"Now… What is your name swordsman? Or what would you like to be called?"

"Arthur Pendragon is my name… You may call me Arthur…"

I take out my evil pieces and chose my only mutation piece. One of my Knights.

"Well then Arthur. I-"

Before I could take him into my peerage, I could feel someone tugging on my shirt. It was on the other side of Kuroka.

When I looked, it was the little girl with blonde hair. She had been looking so happy up until now.

Now she wore an expression that showed she was worried.

"If… If you're going to take my brother… Can you take me too?"

"Le Fay…"

Arthur seems concerned for the girl as well. So this girl is his sister?

I can tell that she seems strong as well and, I'd hate to tear her apart from her brother.

Again I search through my evil pieces and grab my Queen.

I ask her with a smile.

"How would you like to be my Queen?"

Her face brightens up and she replies enthusiastically

"Yes!"

"Then what is your name?"

"Le Fay Pendragon! I'm Arthur's sister!"

"Alright, but first your brother."

I then turn towards her brother who is sitting down and my Knight piece flies up in front of him.

"I, Sora Andras, command you, Arthur Pendragon, to join my peerage as my Knight."

My Knight piece then descends into Arthur and my family's magic circle appears below him before going away.

Then I turn back to Le Fay.

"Now it's your turn."

My Queen piece flies up into the air in between us.

"I, Sora Andras, command you, Le Fay Pendragon, to join my peerage as my Queen."

The Queen piece then descends into her and my family's circle also appears under her before going away.

"Phew… Now if we could… I'm losing a lot of blood here… Let's go back to the Grigori… We'll get rooms set up for you two…"

Arthur who was just reincarnated into a devil, had no problem getting up and walking together with Le Fay, Kuroka, and me.

Me on the other hand…

"Are we…. Almost there?..."

Was dying of blood loss.

Finally arriving back to the Grigori institute, I was in dire need of being healed… or repaired… or something! Just fix me!

Looking down at the ground below me while Kuroka continues to help me walk, I stare at my blood that continues to leave me.

"Blood… why must you leave me?... Weren't we good together?... Oh, blood…"

I'm certain of it. I've gone insane from all this blood loss.

Kuroka explained to the fallen angels at the institute that Arthur and Le fay were new servants of mine and had them prepare rooms for the two before-

"Come on Sora. In here nya."

She was taking me into her room. Unless you have some kind of healing machine stashed in here Kuroka, I don't think I should be in here.

Is what I would say if I had any sense of reason left in me.

Kuroka then sat me down on her bed and I immediately fell backwards onto it.

"Now we'll just have to take these off."

Kuroka's… Started undressing me!?

I don't… I don't understand what's happening!

I may be light headed but, my eyes and ears still work Kuroka!

She is removing all of my clothes! Blazer, gone. Shirt, gone. Pants, gone. Shoes, socks? Also gone.

Surely she's going to stop there and leave my manhood hidden…

Ku… Kuroka!? M-my u-underwear!

With a smile she says

"Completely naked Sora? Check. Fufufu."

Am I being taken advantage of!? While I'm DYING!?

"My, my. Sora, your body is quite attractive."

Kuroka's started running her hand across what's left of my skin on my chest!

"It wouldn't be fair for Sora if I didn't undress as well."

Just like that Kuroka starts to take off her obi and then…. Her kimono!

Her entire body is there for my eyes to see! She wasn't wearing anything underneath her kimono!

Her magnificent breasts are completely free!

"Now… Let's begin."

She's crawled on top me! My manhood is being pressed between us!

That's it…

"What a beautiful hallucination… Might as well enjoy it…"

With whatever strength I have left, I raise my left hand for her breasts.

SQUEEZE

Just like I thought… soft… so very soft.

Even her smell is the same… What a mysterious thing the brain is to be able to produce such a scene.

Before I faded into eternal bliss-

"…..Nuuu….. Sora… You're quite bold…"

Eh? The brain truly is a mysterious thing! To think my fantasies can go as far as to make Kuroka moan when I touched her breasts.

"But that's not what we're here for Sora. Now let me heal you nya."

Heal me? Has my brain become so completely desperate to be saved that it would imagine Kuroka saving it naked? Give up brai-

Suddenly Kuroka's hand starts to glow and my wounds start closing!

This can't be! Am I… Am I really being healed!?

Some time passes and soon all of my wounds were healed by Kuroka! How? What?

Then that means…

Crap!

Quickly realizing that this isn't a hallucination at all, I release my left hand from Kuroka's breasts. My face is completely blood shot red from embarrassment.

"K-Kuroka I-I…"

"It's ok. Actually I quite enjoyed you being bold nya."

"But… How?... My wounds?"

"We're from the same devil clan since you made me your servant. So I can use my demonic power to heal you but, it only works if we're both completely naked nya."

So that's why… Oh… Oh…

"So then… No more?"

With a wide smile she says

"No more."

Sad kyuubi is sad.

Flashback End

Le Fay told me the day after that she actually knows plenty of healing spells. Kuroka only giggled after that.

By now my peerage and I have gathered in the dining room and have all taken a seat to eat.

Thankfully Arthur is actually a skilled cook, otherwise we would be eating take out right now.

The table we're sitting at has ten chairs with four each being on the longer side and one each being on the ends.

The seating goes as me on one end then to my left is Kuroka followed by Roxas, then to my right is La Fey followed by Arthur.

Usually it's customary for a King to sit on one end and his Queen to sit opposite to him but, I don't want to follow such bland customs so I let everyone pick their seats.

Kuroka and Le Fay are both eating their meals while Arthur is drinking tea that he had prepared. Roxas is hopelessly trying to mimic how Arthur is drinking his tea with his own tea. I, on the other hand, am freaking out because I have to go to a school that has TWO siblings of Maous attending it! Why in the hell is this happening!? What was Azazel thinking!?

* * *

**And that's the ending of chapter 2! I actually had this story started about four or so days ago and the damn fight scene with Arthur took me three of those days to finish! I just couldn't wrap my head around fighting with Divine Dividing but, I came up with something that I'm pretty happy with.**

**Of course it's up to the you, the reader, to decide if I did a terrible fight or not. So please remember to leave a review and something I forgot to mention but, I'm open for any ideas you might have so shoot a way. **

**Also I now have no more of this story worked on. I have a pretty solid idea of the next chapter and where I want to go after that but, updates could potentially be slow. I could have the next chapter done tomorrow, or in a week, it depends on how picky I might be with it. I can safely say though that I do have plenty of free time to work on it so it should be up soon.**


	3. First Day of School

**So before anything let me say Happy New Year! I hope everyone has a great 2014!**

**Also I'd like to say that I am shocked by the number of people that seem to be enjoying this story! I'm glad to see that you guys like it! It only motivates me to write more when I see the amount of love this story is getting. It's the entire reason why I worked all day on this chapter. I just hope to never mess up and ruin that love somehow.**

**Now to answer some questions...**

**The first one being: Is this going to be a harem?**

**To put it simply, I'm unsure. I'd say that if you guys wanted it to be a harem then I'll try and make it happen. Kuroka will always be the main girl however. Considering the way this story is going I don't see how she can't be the main one.**

**The second question is: Will Sora be getting a weapon?**

**While I don't have plans for one at the moment, Sora would not be one to turn down a good offer.**

**Now lets all stop listening to this Author drabble on and start the story!**

* * *

The following day

Today is to be my first day attending Kuoh Academy.

In the house Azazel had already left the schools uniform for me.

It's not all that different from my clothes to be honest. The only changes would be the white accents on the blazer, the long sleeved dress shirt, and the brown dress shoes.

After finally getting dressed I put on the bracelet that Azazel had given me to suppress Albion's presence.

"Hey Albion, how you feeling?"

[Perfectly fine. This bracelet doesn't seem to be causing any disruptions in my power.]

Well that at least means that Albion is getting drained by the bracelet but, is it even working is the question.

Walking out of my room, I turn and head for Kuroka's.

Opening the door, I head into it.

"Hey Kuroka, can you-"

! Whoa! I just walked into Kuroka getting dressed! She's completely naked!

She was bending down to pick up her kimono off the floor but, she's stopped now that she noticed me walk in.

"It's not polite to walk in on a girl getting changed Sora nya."

It's not like I meant to! It just happened like that!

She's now started to walk towards me!

Wait! Why aren't you putting on your clothes!?

"But since you're my master, I'll allow it nya."

"I just wanted to ask if you could sense Albion's presence...… that's all…"

Why is she still walking closer!? At this rate our bodies are going to-

Get pressed together!

Kuroka's naked body is pressing against mine!

How is anyone supposed to handle the sensation of your breasts pressing against them Kuroka!? Let alone me!?

Looking up at my red face Kuroka starts to rub her breasts against me!

"Is that really all you came here for?"

Red alert! Red alert! We have a teasing Kuroka off the bow! Man your-

Oh, that smell…. It's just too much for this kyuubi…

[The power of the Hakuryuukou will attract many girls partner. If you can't handle one then I'm afraid what'll happen from two.]

Please Albion… help me…

[Fine, I'll help you then. I'll ask the girl myself. Girl, can you sense my presence?]

No response. She just continues to tease me.

"Kuroka… can't you hear Albion?"

Finally, Kuroka backs away from my body.

A few more seconds there and I would be out cold!

"Nya? I didn't hear him at all. In fact, I've been reading your ki like you asked and I don't sense him in you at all."

So the bracelet is working. That's good news I guess.

I'd better get going now. Not because I fear being late to school but, for the sole reason that Kuroka's still naked and I know I can't handle another encounter like that!

"Got to get going now Kuroka! See you later! Bye!"

As fast as I possibly could I made a bolt for the door and continue to run until I'm out of the house.

After a short walk, I arrive at Kuoh Academy.

A school… What the hell am I supposed to do!?

Do you just wander around? That's what a lot of people look like they're doing.

Do you stare at people? A lot of them look like they're staring at me.

It's rude to stare you know? This isn't exactly going to help with my paranoia as it is. Do you know how many devils I can sense that are at this school!? A lot, that's what I'll leave it at.

[They're staring because of your hair I presume.]

What's wrong with my hair!?

[Number one it's white so people probably think you bleached it and, number two the style of it is outrageous.]

What do you know about hair!? You're a dragon!

[A dragon with a sense of style.]

Sense of style my ass…

Still what am I supposed to do!?

RING RING!

A bell? Where's everybody going? They're all heading for that large building.

Albion help me out here! Don't you know anything about schools?

[Not one bit. When I awakened in all of my past hosts they were either done with school or, they dropped out of it because of their new found power.]

Figures… Even a Heavenly dragon can't help me…

Wait! There was a paper in one of these pants pockets if I remember correctly…

Yup, here it is!

Now, what does it say?...

Transfer student Sora Andras… No secret name? Boring.

Second year… Why the hell a second year!? This is my first year and I would like for it to be my last but, Azazel put me in for the second year!

Is that my class?... how am I supposed to find it!? Shouldn't there be a map included with this paper!?

This is going to be a long day, I can already tell.

If I'm right then the next room should be… Yes! It is!

After scouring the entire building that I watched people enter, I've finally found my class!

How long did it take me to find this class? Hopefully I'm not too late.

Opening the door, I walk into my classroom.

The teacher looks like they were in the middle of doing something but, has stopped now because I've entered the room.

The entire class has its eyes on me.

Their eyes… they're piercing me with their gaze!

It's not exactly helping that I can sense three devils in here and-

My rival the Sekiryuutei!

How shitty is my luck!?

"Ah, you must be the new transfer student! Come here! Let me see that paper your holding."

The teacher is motioning for me to go to him.

Walking to him, I hand him the paper.

"Yup, you're the new transfer student! You're actually very late but, since it's your first day I'll let it pass."

Kind of figured I was pretty late…

"Now if you would be so kind as to introduce yourself to the class."

Introduce myself? Do I have to? Since the teacher said to I guess it's a requirement.

Waving my hand towards the class, I awkwardly introduce myself.

"Hello fellow classmates, I'm Sora Andras…. I hope we can get along."

A few of the girls in the class giggle while the guys in the class don't seem to really care about me. How nice.

"Just take any empty seat you want so that I can continue today's lesson."

Better stay as far away from the devils and my rival as possible.

Seeing where the devils in the class are and where my rival is, I decide that it would be best to take the empty seat in the back corner away from the windows.

Let the torture begin.

RING RING!

Is it finally over!? Can I go home now!?

How can humans and devils just sit here and answer questions!? All day long it was listen to the teacher, get some questions on a paper, and then answer them.

On top of that the teachers give you papers with questions on them for you to do after school! What's that about!?

Surprisingly enough I wasn't approached by any devils though. Not even the ones in my class approached me. I had a few human girls approach me and ask if I needed help with the classwork. Which I did!

Maybe I'll be able to just get out of here without having any confrontations with the devils here.

Walking towards the school's gate, I could sense it.

One of the devils at this school was standing in front of the gate.

Things can never be simple can they?

It was a girl with very long black hair and, from what I can tell, violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail by an orange ribbon. She also has well-endowed breasts. Larger than any breasts I've ever seen before.

Please don't be looking for me. Just let me go home.

As I walked past the girl-

GRAB

She grabbed my arm… Of course I wouldn't be able to go home…

"Excuse me but, can you come with me? My Buchou would like to meet you."

Now that I think about it, I actually remember seeing this girl yesterday when I was sent to collect Kokabiel whom is frozen in the Cocytus by the way.

Except I think she was wearing a miko-outfit at the time so maybe that's why I didn't recognize her right away.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine…"

Against my will I was taken to see her Buchou aka her master.

The girl led me to an old wooden building. Although it looks like it's being kept in tip top shape. Figures though, it must be this devils base.

We entered the two story high building, and went up the stairs. She took me further into the building.

Eventually we seem to reach our destination as the girl stops in front of a door.

There was a sign above it. It read "Occult Research Club". If you're a devil there would be a lot of supernatural things to research.

The girl opened the door and I followed her into the room.

"Buchou, I have brought him."

"Good work Akeno."

The one to say that was a crimson haired girl. She was standing in front of a desk in the middle of the room.

I can recognize her right away. A member of the Gremory household and the next heir to it, Rias Gremory.

There were a few others in the room as well. My rival was one of them, he has short brown hair. Another was a boy with short blonde hair. I think I might've seen a mob of girls following that guy. There was a small girl with white hair that was enjoying a snack on one of the couches. I know who she is. She's Shirone, Kuroka's sister. She might not be called Shirone by these guys though. There was also a girl with long blonde hair standing next to my rival. Another girl with short blue hair that has a green fringe in it was standing close by them. Those two girls were the other devils in my class along with my rival. Finally there's Akeno who is now standing next to Rias.

"Please take a seat devil-kun."

Ugh. I didn't want to have to deal with this.

I've now taken a seat on one of the couches and Rias and Akeno are sitting across from me on the other. The others in the room are standing in a line behind Rias and Akeno.

I can feel the tension in the room. All of Rias' servants are staring at me with interested eyes. Akeno is sitting quietly by Rias' side while Rias in the meantime is drinking some tea that Akeno had prepared. I was also given some of this tea.

Luckily it doesn't seem like the Sekiryuutei can tell that I'm the Hakuryuukou. The bracelet works after all.

The silence was finally broke by Rias

"So devil-kun, what is your name and what household are you from?"

"My name is Sora Andras, and I'm from the household of the Great Marquis Andras."

"You're from the household Andras? How is it then that I've never heard of you being from that household Sora?"

It always has to be like that doesn't it? It can never be "Wow, you're from that household? Cool.". No, it has to be like she asked.

"That's because that entire household would love nothing more than to serve my head on a silver platter."

"And why is that?"

Just question everything why don't you!

"Give me a moment."

Standing up from the couch now, I tear a hole in my pants and underwear.

Everyone in the room seems confused by my action. Oi! Let me finish! You're not the ones with your butt being shown off!

After having torn a hole big enough I change into my kyuubi form. My ears change into a kyuubi's and my nine white tails go out through the hole I made.

"This is why. The household couldn't stand that its next heir was part kyuubi."

"I see. So then have you fled to this town to escape them?"

It might be better to lie and say yes here.

"Yes I have. I can't remain in the Underworld because I'm being hunted."

Well that last part was the truth. Technically I already fled to the Grigori and was only here because Azazel forced me to be here.

"If that's the case then welcome to our school. As for your household, if you're telling the truth then I'll ask my brother to look into helping you. Nobody should be expelled from their household because of what they are."

Wow, she's surprisingly accepting of me. And her brother? That's Lord Sirzechs right? One of the four new Maous. I'm surprised to say the least that she would get him to help me.

"Being that you're from the household Andras, would it be wrong to ask if you have a peerage?"

How many questions does she have to ask?! I just want to go home already!

"I do in fact have a peerage."

"Why would you want a peerage? You are being chased out of the Underworld aren't you?"

"I have a peerage because I would hope to one day be able to return and prove that I deserve to be the head of the Andras household. Also it's nice having friends don't you think?"

"Could you introduce your servants to me? I'll introduce mine first if you'd like."

"I don't see any harm in some more introductions."

SNAP

With a snap of my fingers I summon my peerage.

Behind me Le Fay, Arthur and Roxas appear.

Roxas asked immediately after looking at who I summoned

"Sora why didn't you-"

Before he finished what he was saying, he noticed.

He had noticed that Shirone was here. We all knew what she looked like after Kuroka had described her to us. It was one of the reasons why I didn't summon Kuroka.

The first being that Shirone was in the room, the second being that unlike me she is well known throughout the Underworld as a criminal.

After seeing me summon my peerage Rias started to introduce hers like she said she would.

"This is Akeno Himejima, my Queen. She's a third year like me."

Akeno Himejima? "Gulp" This is going to be a little awkward. Maybe even… deadly…

She then stood up and walked next to my rival.

"This is Issei Hyoudou, my Pawn. He's a second year."

I could tell since he was in my class.

She continued down the line.

"This is Asia Argento, my Bishop. She's a second year."

The innocent looking blonde girl. She looks like she likes my rival Issei a lot considering how close she's standing to him.

"This is Koneko Toujou, my Rook. She's a first year."

So they named Shirone Koneko, huh?

"This is Kiba Yuuto, my Knight. He's a second year."

Pretty boy's name is Kiba. Got it.

"This is Xenovia, my other Knight. She's a second year as well. I also have a second Bishop but he isn't here right now."

Then she's only missing a Rook. It's almost a complete peerage.

"Well, mine won't take too long."

Getting up from the sofa I walk behind to where my servants are standing in a line.

"This is Roxas, my Knight. He doesn't have any of his memories besides his name so you'll have to forgive him if he doesn't know something."

I then continue to Arthur.

"This is Arthur Pendragon, but he likes to be called Arthur. He's my other Knight."

Rias seemed astounded by Arthur when I introduced him. I traced where her eyes were looking and she was looking dead at the Holy King Sword Collbrande on Arthur's side.

"So you managed to get a true Holy Sword wielder? One with the Holy King Sword no less."

With my hand scratching my head, I reply to Rias

"Yeah, let me tell you though it was no easy accomplishment."

Continuing down the line I arrive next to Le Fay.

"And this girl here is my Queen. Le Fay Pendragon."

Issei, my rival, seems completely shocked by this and blurts out

"That's your Queen!? But she looks old enough to be in middle school!"

"Don't let her looks deceive you. She could probably beat you with one hand."

Le Fay then turns to me and raises up her hand with her index finger pointing up.

With a cheerful smile she says

"No way Sora-sama! I could beat him with one finger!"

"You're right Le Fay. What was I thinking? Hahaha."

While me and Le Fay joke around, my rival Issei seems insulted by how we're acting.

"Hey stop messing around! If you think you're so much stronger than me then why don't you prove it? Boosted Gear!"

With that my rival activates his sacred gear. On his left arm is a red dragon-like gauntlet.

Rias who is now next to Issei tries to calm him down

"Ise that's enough."

No, this isn't enough. I like where this is going. It'll be a whole lot more fun then all of those questions you were asking me.

"It's perfectly alright Rias. So Issei, how about you and I have a little battle?"

"No, I want to fight that girl!"

"Sorry but you get me. Of course if that's alright with Rias."

Rias seems to be getting rather annoyed by Issei's and my behavior as she now has her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

"Fine, you two can fight outside though."

I wouldn't want to fight in here anyway.

We've now all gathered outside of the old building and are in the middle of a clearing in the forest.

Akeno has set up a barrier between us. The only two inside the barrier are me and Issei.

He's standing maybe thirty or so feet away from me.

Even though he was determined to fight Le Fay, he finally settled on fighting me.

Considering I don't want to reveal myself as the Hakuryuukou, I won't be able to use Divine Dividing. I guess its fox fire and punches all the way. But first a bit of fun…

"Whenever you're ready Issei!"

I'm just waiting for you to start.

"Here I come!"

[Boost!]

Issei takes off running from where he was and has his Boosted Gear aimed to punch my face.

PUNCH

Issei hits me in the face and sends me flying!

My body goes rolling for a while before I finally stop.

Now standing up, I start shadow boxing as I say

"That one caught me off guard. Come on I'll be ready for the next one!"

My rival Issei looks completely dumbstruck by me and is scratching his head.

"Is this guy for real?"

I'm at least ninety-nine percent certain that I am real. The other one percent of me thinks I'm a figment of somebodies imagination. But hey, that's only one percent!

[Boost!]

Again Issei comes charging for me, this time he's aiming for an uppercut.

PUNCH

Issei uppercuts my jaw and sends me into the air!

Falling to the ground, I hit the ground and am left lying on my back.

I can see the faces of everyone that's watching. Rias and her servants look confused that I'm being beaten so easily while my servants are watching with calm faces. Except Le Fay, she looks as cheerful as ever.

[You aren't letting the Sekiryuutei beat you are you?]

No way Albion! I'm trying my best here!

[Sure you are.]

"Are you done already?"

My rival Issei who is now standing over me asked me that.

"Not at all."

Standing up from the ground now, Issei has backed far away from me as we begin the battle again.

[Boost!]

For a third time, Issei comes running towards me. This time he has his Boosted Gear aimed to hit me in my stomach.

JUMP

Jumping into the air, Issei misses me and I land on his Boosted Gear.

With a cocky smile I say

"Would you look at that? I think I'm getting the hang of this."

Issei is astounded to say the least.

Why would I get the crap kicked out of me by my rival? That was for fun! To see his shocked face! I've got to say it's priceless!

KICK

With my left leg standing on his Boosted Gear, I swiftly deliver a kick to Issei's jaw with my right leg!

To say Issei flew would be an understatement. No, he soared through the air. If it weren't for the barrier he would've continued to soar! I on the other hand have landed gently to the ground after I kicked him out from under me.

The Gremory group looks almost as shocked as Issei did. This was definitely a lot more fun than those questions!

Now standing over Issei I ask with a smile

"Give up?"

"Not a chance!"

[Boost!]

Issei furiously gets up and immediately tries to attack me!

Casually, I hop back from him.

He seems a little mad don't you think?

In a bout of rage Issei attempts to hit me with his Boosted Gear.

He aims for my head but-

DODGE

Calmly, I dodge his punch by leaning my head to the right.

"My turn right?"

With extreme speed I send a right hook for Issei's head.

PUNCH

Issei was hit by my hook and is sent flying to my left.

He recovers and prepares for his next attack.

[Boost!]

I'm getting kind of bored now. I really wish he'd just stop now so I could leave.

As Issei was coming towards me for another attack, my tails glow before releasing a massive amount of white fire around me sending Issei back.

After Issei gets knocked back, I say

"I'm done."

With my hands in my pockets I walk towards my group as Akeno releases the barrier.

"Done?! How can you be done when neither of us have won yet!?'

Issei sounds displeased by my desire to stop the fight.

"If you wanted to win that bad then fine, I forfeit. Just let me head home already. Oh! Before I go-"

I turn towards the Gremory group and point at Akeno

Swallow all your fear and say it now!

"Gulp"

This is more terrifying than I thought it would be!

"….Akeno and I are engaged. It was Baraqiel's decision. Got to go now! Please don't kill me!"

With speed I never thought I had before, I made a mad dash away from the blast radius. Luckily, Le Fay, Arthur, and Roxas saw me start running and followed before they were caught in it.

"HE WHAT!?"

Yikes! She sounds even more pissed than I thought! Damn it Baraqiel! Why did you decide that I should marry your daughter!?

* * *

**There's the end of that chapter!**

**Sora gets questioned by Rias, messes around with his rival Issei, and finally reveals that Baraqiel has put him into an arranged marriage with Akeno.**

**The next chapter will hopefully deal with meeting Sona's peerage and a little of the inner workings in Sora's peerage.**

**If a harem is wanted then I will of course need some suggestions. Like if Akeno is wanted in his harem or not. I set this up with that in mind so if she is wanted then it works or, if she isn't wanted it still works.**


	4. The Stalker

**Next chapter ahoy!**

**There's only one scene that I myself dislike in here and I'm sure everybody will be able to guess it. The damn thing gave me a kind of writer's block as I tried to come up with anything to make myself feel good about it. It lasted for maybe two hours but what a long two hours those were.**

**Anyhow onto more important things. Like the harem! Harem's are always important! So it seems like it's agreed upon that they're will be a harem but a small one.**

**Sora's harem: Kuroka, Gabriel, Serafall and Yasaka.**

**I don't know how I let Yasaka fly right over my head! She's a kyuubi herself for crying out loud! (Might be a little awkward with the whole daughter thing though. But that's just me.)**

**And this means that Akeno is out of here! I apologize for anyone that may have wanted her in but more people didn't want her in.**

**Onto questions!**

**EternityDragon2610: His Divine Dividing will be revealed when the time is right. Which could be in a couple of chapters depending on whether or not I get any ideas in between there or not.**

**While we're on that topic. That bracelet is on until I say that it's off. I just don't want to start each day with him putting it on.**

**isseixrias: For the peerage thing *silently points down***

**Deadly Shinigami: For the first one 1. The leaflets lead to contracts and contracts are basically the devil's way of gaining power in the Underworld. Since almost all of Sora's peerage isn't allowed in the Underworld, there is no point to doing them. 2. The familiar forest may come soon.**

**Too much... Author Note... Must sleep...**

* * *

After returning home with Arthur, Le Fay, and Roxas, I made it my first and upmost priority to barricade the front door.

Grabbing anything nearby I could find, I barricaded it.

Who knows where I found them but, I found planks of wood, a hammer, and some nails.

With no time to spare I nailed the planks of wood across the front door and even placed a sofa and chairs in front of it.

Anything to keep her out.

"What's going on nya?"

Kuroka was behind me and seemed puzzled by my frantic state. Roxas also seemed concerned for how frightened I looked. Arthur and Le Fay had gone off and into the kitchen when they came inside.

"No time to explain! If somebody asks for me, tell them I'm not here!"

My legs were moving on their own at this point. They knew that they were in danger so they ran upstairs and into my room.

Once I was in my room I shut the door and huddled myself in a corner with my head tucked between my legs.

4:55 pm that day. It was the start of the invasion on my house.

Doon! Doon!

She was kicking my front door! The shockwaves from the kicks could be felt in my room!

Doon! Doon!

Dear Maou! Make it stop! All I want is to be left alone!

Doon! Doon!

I'm sorry! Please! If I could go back in time I would stop myself from saying what I did!

Doon DOON!

Oh, no… That sounded like the front door getting kicked down. I could hear the sofa and chairs getting blasted out of the way too!

"Where is he!?"

Don't tell her… Don't tell her… Don't tell her…

"Who? Sora-sama? He's upstairs! He's in his room right now. It's the first one on the second floor!"

Le Fay how could you!? You sold your own master out! What kind of Queen are you!?

Quick! Out the window!

As I started to open the window-

DOON!

She kicked down my door! Go body! Out the window now!

I attempted to climb out the window but-

GRAB

She grabbed my legs!

"GET OVER HERE!"

Please Scorpi- I mean Akeno! Be reasonable!

I held onto the window seal as hard as I could but alas, her rage has made her ten times stronger than the frightened me.

Being pulled off the window seal, I was left lying on the ground in front of her.

With my hands shaking in front of me I said

"Please don't kill me!"

She looked extremely mad! She had what looked like thunder crackling off her but, it was really holy lightning! The few times that the sparks hit me would burn a part of me! Yup, definitely holy lightning!

With rage in her eyes, Akeno grabbed me by my blazer and lifted me up.

This is the end! I'm going to be fried!

"Who does he think he is!? He has no right to decide who I marry!"

This is bad! Really bad! Sorry Barakiel, but I want to live!

"You're right! You should decide who you want to be with! I was forced into this like you! Consider that engagement thing dead!"

"Good!"

Akeno finally releases her grip off of me and starts to walk for the door. Wait the doors on the floor now so I guess it's just an entranceway now.

Ugh. I don't want to but I guess I should.

"If you don't mind me asking… but is there somebody that you like?"

She turned back to me, she still looks upset but I think she calmed down.

"You won't tell him will you?"

I'm guessing she means Barakiel or, maybe she's talking about the person she likes. I don't know.

"I won't tell a soul."

"Ise…"

My rival? The guy seems like he's going to have a harem at this point!

"He's a lucky guy. Also Akeno…"

"What?"

"I'd hope that we're not enemies now or something. I don't want you to hate me for all of this."

"I'm sorry, I overreacted. I don't hate you for this at all."

I can't imagine she's liking Barakiel though… I told him this was a bad idea from the start.

He went as far as to tell me that I should protect his daughter. I'm ok with that. Him and the other Grigori leaders took me in after all, so I do kind of owe him. But then he went further and told me to marry his daughter! He goes and tells me that it would be for the best if the Hakuryuukou married his daughter. Then he says that I have to tell her about this planned marriage! ME! Of all people you should not have me be the messenger of these types of things. Just look at what happened! It's understandable that he couldn't tell her, but he could've hired a professional messenger. If one of those exist of course.

That's the last time I ever listen to one of Barakiel's brilliant ideas.

With a smile I said goodbye to the now calm Akeno.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow Akeno-se… sa…."

I don't know what I'm supposed to use!

She looks like she's back to normal now as she says with a smile

"Just call me Akeno-san."

"Got it Akeno-san. Just call me Sora please."

"Alright Sora. I'll see you at school."

With that Akeno leaves my house.

I'm alive? I'M ALIVE!

[I've never seen you so scared for your life before partner.]

I don't think you've ever seen a girl that mad before Albion.

[That I haven't.]

Now that that's settled, there's only one thing left to do…

Heading down stairs I search for Le Fay. Le Fay and Kuroka are in the living room sitting on the only couch that I left in it. They were watching some show.

"Le Fay, how could you sell me out like that!?"

Why would you do this to me Le Fay!? You don't understand the terror you put me through!

Le Fay simply turns to me and tilts her head.

"Huh? What do you mean Sora-sama?"

"You told Akeno-san where I was!"

"She wanted to know where you were though."

"You didn't think that maybe the person that just kicked down our door might not be that friendly right now?"

She looked puzzled before replying with a cheerful smile

"Nope!"

Ugh… It's not like I hate her for this. No, I could never hate her no matter what she does. It's just I'd like if when I'm hiding, I can STAY hidden.

"Just… next time when someone kicks down the door, could you not tell them where I'm hiding?"

"I'll try my best Sora-sama!"

Somehow I feel like this is going to happen again…

POKE

Oi! Who in the world is poking my ass!?

Why did I even ask that? It's Kuroka of course.

"My, my. Sora, you went and tore a hole in these pants like all you're others. Fufufu. You're butt's on display for the whole world nya."

It's not my fault this blazer isn't as long as my other! Usually the hole is covered damn it!

SQUEEZE

She's squeezing my butt! This is some kind of sexual harassment I'm sure!

"Fufufu. This couldn't possibly be allowed in the school's dress code."

Why it that nobody ever cares that Kuroka teases me?!

Le Fay's acting like this whole thing isn't happening at all! She's just gone back to watching her show!

Quick! Stop this situation from escalating to further teasing!

With my eyes closed and my hands to my side, I say

"Kuroka unhand my buttocks!"

Did it work? She's stopped squeezing my butt so I suppose it did. Ask and you shall receive!

"I'm sorry Sora nya. Would it make you feel better if I let you squeeze mine?"

Kuroka's now bent over in front of me! This is too much for me and she knows it!

"Come on Sora . I know you want to."

You've got to be kidding me! Is there no end to this girl's teasing!?

Let alone the fact that your smell is intoxicating. This kyuubi is weak to your teasing Kuroka!

As the teasing continues Roxas walks into the living room. Of course! How could I forget? Roxas will help me!

"Help me… Get the yarn Roxas…"

Roxas seemed to hear me as he left the room to find the ball of yarn. Kuroka didn't seem to hear me or, maybe she did and is just continuing to tease me.

In a minute or so Roxas returned with the ball of yarn.

He held the yarn in front of him and said

"Look Kuroka!"

Kuroka's attention was shifted towards Roxas and like a playful kitten she ran to him for the yarn.

Roxas dropped the yarn and Kuroka started rolling around on the floor with it.

Phew. If there's anyone I can count on to help me it's Roxas.

That yarn trick only works once in a blue moon. I'm lucky it worked at all.

Still, Kuroka is right. I can't go to school with this huge hole in my pants! Guess it's down to the reserves. Thankfully I have a few pairs of black pants that I haven't torn up.

Now I, Roxas, and Le Fay are sitting on the couch in that order from left to right, while Kuroka enjoys her yarn.

"Still no memories Roxas?"

It's not like I'm expecting them to just come back to him but, if they were to that would be good.

"No, I still have no memories of my past. All I know is my name, my sacred gear, and that I woke up with this black coat on."

Still nothing, huh? When I found Roxas he was just wandering around outside of the Grigori institute. When he told me he had no memories of his past I offered to help him by having him join my peerage. If we can ever get into a Rating Game countless devils will see him and I'm sure somebody will know who he is or about his past.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I should know who I really am at all. What if I did something bad? What if who I was is evil? Maybe I made myself forget who I am to forget that part of me."

Can't imagine not knowing if you've done something bad or not feels that good.

Le Fay seems to have stopped watching her show now and has turned to look at Roxas who's sitting in between us.

With a bright and warm smile that out shines the sun, she says

"It's ok Roxas-sama! We'll always be your friends!"

Roxas seems taken back by what Le Fay said. He hasn't been a part of the group for that long so it's understandable that he doesn't know how nice Le Fay is.

"R-Really? Even if I might've done something terrible in the past?"

"Yup! We're all friends. You, me, Arthur, Kuroka-san, and Sora-sama! We're friends right Roxas-sama?"

"I….I…."

Placing my hand on his shoulder I tell him

"You'd better take it. She won't give up until you do."

With a large smile he said

"Alright, you're right Le Fay. We're all friends!"

I haven't seen him smile in a while now. The first and only time was when I said I would help him. Glad to know that he's happy now.

Entering the room, Arthur announces

"Dinner is ready."

Thank goodness! I'm starving over here! All that fear I experienced drained me! With that we all went to eat dinner and retired to our rooms. Thankfully, the front door was repaired quickly by Arthur. He said he would fix my door tomorrow while I'm away at school. The guy's really handy.

The next day

Today I had gone to school and things proceeded normally. It didn't take me long at all to find my class this time and Le Fay had helped me out with the "homework", as teachers call it, last night. The day was going normally until after school I was approached by one of the other sibling of the Maou's servants. Apparently the entire student council is run by this devil and her peerage. She also has an alias at the school and is called Souna Shitori. Her real name is Sona Sitri and like Rias she questioned why I was at the school. I explained to her the same way I explained to Rias. Except this time I didn't tear apart my pants, I don't want to ruin another pair so quickly after the first.

There were seven girls including Sona in the room and one guy. Sona has short black hair in the style of a bob cut. She also has violet eyes and wears glasses. She was sitting behind a desk while her servants were lined up behind her.

Now to continue the conversation is Sona

"I see. So you're a devil/kyuubi hybrid and you have fled to this town because of your household."

"That's right. And if you don't mind I'd rather not change into my kyuubi form as it would be uncomfortable unless I tore a hole in my pants. You can ask Rias though. She'll vouch for me being part kyuubi."

Please don't make me tear up these pants!

"That won't be necessary I believe you."

Maybe I didn't have to tear a hole in my pants for Rias either. Maybe she would've taken my word for it as well. Did I ruin a pair of school pants for nothing!?

"You said you had a peerage correct? Could you introduce them to me?"

I have no other choice but to.

SNAP

With a snap of my fingers I summon Le Fay, Arthur, and Roxas behind me.

Again I won't summon Kuroka for the reason of how big of a wanted criminal she is.

"Would you be so kind as to go first?"

"Certainly. Tsubaki."

One of the girls behind Sona steps forward. She has long black hair and heterochromic eyes. Like Sona she's also wearing glasses.

"My name is Tsubaki Shinra, third year, vice president of the student council, and Sona-sama's Queen."

Then continuing down the line another girl stepped forward.

She was a tall girl with shoulder length blue hair and blue eyes. She kind of looks like a tomboy if you ask me.

"My name is Tsubasa Yura, second year, and Sona-sama's Rook."

The next one was also a girl.

She had shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes.

"My name is Tomoe Meguri, second year, and Sona-sama's Knight! Glad to meet you!"

Another girl stepped forward after Tomoe.

She had a slim body with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and has matching eyes. She's also wearing a blue headband.

"My name is Reya Kusaka, second year, and Sona-sama's Bishop."

These devils peerages stretch out for miles I swear! Another girl stepped forward!

This one was a young girl with black hair and blue-green eyes.

"My name is Momo Hanakai, second year, and Sona-sama's other Bishop."

When will it end!? Another girl stepped forward after her!

It was a short, petite girl with brown hair in twin ponytails and green eyes.

"My name is Ruruko Nimura, first year, and Sona-sama's Pawn! Worth one piece!"

Oh, the agony! Make it stop! How much longer are these introductions!?

The final one stepped forward! It was the only guy in her peerage.

He has short blonde hair and grey eyes. He's also not wearing the school's blazer and instead has his sleeves rolled up.

"My name is Saji, second year, and Kaichou's Pawn. Worth four pieces."

By what I can sense he's the host of Vritra… but I don't care!

They're done! Now it's my turn and I don't plan on taking an eternity!

I go behind my servants and point to Le Fay

"Le Fay Pendragon. My Queen."

Quickly I point to Arthur.

"Arthur Pendragon. Call him Arthur. My Knight."

As fast as I could I point to Roxas.

"Roxas. My other Knight. He has no memories of his past."

CLAP

I clap my hands together before saying

"Alright, that was wonderful Sona but, I'd like to go home now if that's alright with you."

Sona smirks before saying

"That's fine but, let me warn you."

"Warn me of what?"

With a serious face she told me

"If you bring any harm to this school, I will exact its revenge."

She's pretty serious about this school.

"Dooley noted."

I then start to push my servants out the door as I say

"Now come on guys. We don't want to take up anymore of Sona's time!"

After exiting the school we were on our way home when-

"Sora-sama, can you take me shopping?"

The bright and cheerful Le Fay asked me that.

"Le Fay… You know I can't say no to you!"

Seriously, it must be some kind of disability of mine or something. I just can't say no to her!

"I'll be heading back to the house to prepare dinner."

"I'm going with you Arthur."

Roxas and Arthur start heading home. Hold it! You can't leave me with Le Fay! She's going to drain us dry of all our money!

GRAB

Grabbing a hold of Roxas' hood I yank him back to me and Le Fay

"You have to come with. I need you to be the one to tell me no when I try and buy too much stuff for Le Fay got it?"

"Y-Yeah. Got it Sora."

Later at the department store near Kuou Academy

"Look Sora-sama! Let's go there next!"

"I can't see where you're pointing with all this stuff in my face Le Fay!"

We had gone shopping like Le Fay wanted. I brought Roxas with for the sole purpose of telling me not to buy too much stuff for Le Fay, but he vanished! The second we entered the department store he just went poof and was never to be seen again!

Right now I'm carrying bags and a stack of boxes for Le Fay. The stack has completely obscured my view of what's in front of me! The bags have the weight of a grown man on both of my arms! I can hear my wallet crying as the money Azazel gave me flies out of it.

"Ah! There you are Sora!"

A voice! From the sound of it… It's Roxas!

"Roxas where in the world did you go!? You were supposed to stop me from buying this much stuff for Le Fay!"

"Sorry, Sora. I kind of took some money out of your wallet and went to buy some new clothes."

"You pick pocketed me!?"

"Yeah… haha… Oh! Here's the change from what I took. Huh? There's nothing left in here. Well I guess now there's $3.50… haha…"

Only… $3.50?...haha…. haha…

Suddenly the weight of all the boxes seemed to triple itself after I heard that. All of our money went into these things. I really hope Azazel doesn't mind giving us some more. This time Arthur's keeping the damn money!

With only $3.50 left to our names, I managed to get Le Fay out of the place where our money goes to die. As punishment for abandoning me with Le Fay, I have Roxas carrying the things Le Fay bought home. The amount of books, movies, clothes, and other random things this girl bought is absurd! She bled us dry practically on her own!

We had been in that place for so long that's its already dark out!

Also I now know what clothes Roxas bought as he's wearing them instead of his black coat that he's always had on until now.

He's wearing a black, high-collared shirt and over that a white unzipped jacket. His pants have two colors in that the bottom of them is beige before turning black at the top. He also bought some new shoes. They were grey and black with red straps.

When I look at all this stuff, all I can think of is all our money that went into it…

Continuing on our path home, there was a man standing in front of us.

He had on a cloak and his face was being blocked by his hood.

"There you are little missy. I've been looking for you for a while now."

The man was pointing at Le Fay. Who is this guy? Oh, wait! I know!

Now patting his shoulder with my hand

"You're a fan of Le Fay's aren't you? Can't say I don't know why. She's a powerful magician."

The man swatted my hand off of him and shouted

"I am not this girl's fan! Do not touch me again! I have no business with you!"

Wow…. Rude….

"Le Fay your fan's mean."

"I told you I am not her fan!"

"You're just in denial."

"If you do not get out of my way now, you will be moved!"

After his last remark, I lean my face closer to his.

"Is that a threat?"

"L-L-Lancelot!"

Lance-a-who?

After the man said that a black knight appeared at his side. The knight was in full armor and was giving off a crazy amount of power! His armor looked like it was giving off black smoke! The slit in his helmet where he could see through was giving off a red light as well!

"Since it's the Hero-faction's traitor it's only fair that you Heroes should take care of your own trash!"

Hero-faction? So then these guys are with the Khaos Brigade? I understand that I was messing with you but you don't have to be so mad about it.

The armored knight seemed like he was looking us over before he took off for a nearby light pole! He ripped it out of the ground and it immediately changed black with red lines covering it!

Oi! What's the deal here! No, die traitor? No, have at thee? No, time to die? No, anything!?

He's started to swing the pole for me and the guy immediately! Hey! Don't you care about your friend in front of me!?

There's no time to react at this speed! I'll never get this damn bracelet off in time! I'm going to get hit by that thing without my armor!

WOOSH!

The light pole swung right past me and only hit the guy in front of me! That thing was going so fast it almost blew me away!

But what's going on here? Did he just miss me? Did he think the light pole was longer?

In the blink of an eye the man was out of his armor and kneeling in front of Le Fay!

He had long black hair and was in a business suit like Arthur. Except his is entirely black including his dress shirt.

"Oh, Lady Le Fay! It really is you! Truly the heavens have smiled upon me! Is your brother nearby as well?!"

The guy had tears running down his face! Who is this guy!?

"Hey Lancelot-sama! Arthur's back home right now."

Whoa, whoa. Le Fay knows this guy!?

"Le Fay who is this guy?"

"He's Lancelot-sama. He follows Arthur everywhere."

So he's like a stalker or something?

"I've searched for you and your brother the entire time Lady Le Fay! I never gave up hope on one day finding you and here you are! The fates have smiled upon me!"

This guy seems a bit hysterical.

With the guy from the Khaos Brigade dealt with. We headed home with Arthur's stalker Lancelot.

When we entered inside Arthur was met by a sobbing Lancelot.

"Oh, Sir Arthur! Why did you have to leave me?! The time spent not following you into battle was too much!"

Definitely hysterical. He's groveling at Arthur's feet.

I have to ask

"Arthur, what's this guy's deal with you?"

"He's been a friend since my early childhood. He's always done everything that I did with me. He followed me into the Hero-faction for that sole reason."

He's been following him for that long!?

"My apologies Lancelot. I made a wager and lost. I'm now upholding my part of the wager."

Lancelot looks up to Arthur with tears and snot running down his face.

"What is it Sir Arthur? Please tell me so I may follow you once again!"

Biggest. Stalker. Ever.

"I became a devil to be a servant to my master here."

Arthur presented me as if I was on auction or something.

Arthur's stalker crawls to me and pleads to me

"Please oh gracious master of Sir Arthur! Please make me into one of your servants so that I may fight alongside Sir Arthur again!"

He looks like a wreck. Why exactly do I want Arthur's stalker in my peerage? Well there is his strength. The guy could have knocked me out cold without my armor in one swing!

"Oh, please gracious master!"

He's not going to stop unless I take him in is he?

As much as I think taking in Arthur's stalker is strange. He's powerful, I'll give him that. And if he wants to follow Arthur everywhere then who am I to stand in his way?

"Alright, I'll take you in. But I'm the master alright? Not Arthur. You're more than welcome to follow him everywhere though."

"Yes! I understand completely gracious master!"

"Sigh" I pull out one of my Rook pieces and send it into the air in between us. Considering his strength I think the Rook will be perfect for this guy. Really hoping that he doesn't take two though.

"What's your name?"

"Lancelot du lac. Descendant of the hero Sir Lancelot du lac."

"I, Sora Andras, command you, Lancelot du lac, to join my peerage as my Rook."

The rook piece descended into Arthur's stalker and my families circle appeared beneath him for a long while before disappearing. I almost thought that I would need my second Rook piece after all.

"Thank you gracious master!"

He's hugging me now! The rook's power is too much for this guy! He's squeezing the life out of me! Not to mention he's still sobbing hysterically on me!

With a hand I manage to get free from this guy's death hold, I try and push him off me.

"Let go of me! You're crushing my body!"

You're supposed to be Arthur's stalker! Why can't you be squeezing him!? I'll be lucky to get out of this guy's hug with only a few broken ribs!

* * *

**Cue red curtains falling.**

**If you couldn't guess what scene gave me writer's block it would be meeting Sona's peerage. While it was for a short period of time, it still felt like an eternity staring at this monitor. I felt like I was reusing a scene and then after that I decided to summarize the hell out of it! I expressed my distaste for that scene through Sora.**

**If you did guess meeting Sona's peerage then good for you. What? Are you expecting a reward or something? Well you get none!**

**Before I go any further though I would like to give credit where credit is due.**

**Tsunashi777 was the one to come up with the idea for Lancelot being in Sora's peerage so big round of applause for him. *Clap Clap***

**Initially I had no idea who Lancelot was but after his suggestion I marathoned fate/zero. **

**After watching it I definitely wanted to put him in but wasn't sure how. With a little brainstorming, however, I came up with the idea of making him into Arthur's stalker. Also this will be what Sora refers to him as from now on unless speaking to him or describing both him and Arthur.**

**I also know that du lac means "of the lake" and is not in any way his name but just Lancelot was not going to do. Don't fret though because he will never be called Lancelot du lac again.**

**Now this author will definitely be sleeping now.**


	5. Training Day

**Another chapter is over the horizon!**

**So... not much to say...**

**Onto questions!**

**Skylinemaster: I could potentially add Vali to the Old Satan Faction. I'll have to think about it though.**

**StarLight43: Bikou sadly got the boot. I don't even have a plan to add him to this story. As for Fenrir well... we'll have to wait and see! Muahahahaha!**

**Back to the story!**

* * *

It was the day after I took Arthur's stalker into my peerage.

The guy ended up breaking a few of my ribs like I thought! That hug was meant to kill me I'm sure! If it weren't for the fact that Arthur left the room he would've crushed my entire rib cage!

I had to ask Le Fay to heal me from the agony I was in.

Considering our money situation I had to call up Azazel and ask him for some more.

"Azazel….. we kind of…. ran out of money….."

"Eh? That money was supposed to last you a month. How did you manage to spend it in a few days?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Le Fay?"

"Bingo. I may have to go to some kind of doctor to fix my inability to say no to the girl."

"That might be a good idea. Anyways I'll send you another month's tomorrow. Also Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"There's going to be a meeting between the three factions held at your school soon."

"A meeting? Was it because of Kokabiel?"

"Indeed. The other factions are slightly weary of the fallen angels at the moment so they wish to hold a meeting to discuss things. The leader of the yōkais will be attending it as well."

The yōkai leader is attending as well? Guess I should know why. The yōkai have been weary of the devils considering past events. They must think that the devils may try to have the other two factions go to war against them.

If the devils are attending they must be sending a Maou or two. In that case I have a lot to ask of them. Here's to hoping it all goes well.

"So how goes school?"

"Can't say it's the worst thing to ever happen to me. The two Maou siblings that attend it seem rather friendly as well. Considering my household hasn't shown up at my doorstep with pitchforks and torches I'm guessing they really aren't hostile towards me. Rias even offered to have her brother Lord Sirzechs look into helping me."

"Then it's just like I thought."

"What would that be?"

"That now would be the perfect time for you to finally return to the devil's side of the Underworld."

"You had planned for this meeting to happen?"

"Not entirely but, when I had found out about what Kokabiel was trying to do I knew that the other factions wouldn't stay quiet. The conference was inevitable. I also know that you yourself would like to go back to the devil's Underworld so I figured I would have you meet the two Maou siblings and see what would happen. The results are exactly like I thought they would be."

"Helping me until the end eh Azazel?"

"What can I say? I'm just a nice guy. And I wouldn't say it'll be the end. I plan on proposing peace to the three factions."

Peace, huh? The last time the three factions were in a kind of peace together was after they had to stop the Great War between them to stop the rampaging Heavenly dragons.

[I still don't remember why we started fighting. At the time I was completely filled with rage at Ddraig and it was escalated when the three factions interfered.]

You don't even remember why you started fighting!?

[Sadly, no. Thinking about that fight, we seemed like a couple of immature children. We even had a temper tantrum in the Realm of the Dead when our bodies were destroyed. It wasn't until our spirits were placed into sacred gears that our immaturity ceased.]

The two Heavenly dragons acting immature? To think that even beings that were that strong could do that. It's unimaginable.

Azazel then continued our conversation.

"I take it you already have a plan on how to deal with "that"."

"That's something that's always crossing my mind! If I didn't have a plan for it already I'd be in serious doubt about myself."

"Hahaha. In that case I'll leave your own negotiations to you."

"Thanks Azazel, for everything."

"No problem. Anyways, I have to get going now. Try and have some fun on your day off."

Azazel hung up after we said our goodbyes.

Today was some kind of holiday apparently. That meant that I didn't have to go to school today.

I'm free! Free from those accursed chairs! Free from those lectures! Free from the questions! Free!

What are you supposed to do on a day off though?

Over the course of the next half hour I attempted to alleviate my boredom in my room but, it was no use. Eventually I was lying face first on my floor from my boredom with my room left in a mess.

It's a curse! This day off is nothing more than a curse! A curse meant to drive you insane from boredom!

Wait! I'll go see what everybody else is doing! They have to be having some kind of fun!

After I headed down to the first floor, I first looked in the living room. Inside of it was Kuroka and Roxas sitting on one of the sofas. They were watching some kind of action movie.

Walking to the back of the sofa I asked

"Where's everybody else?"

Kuroka was the one to turn and answer me. It seemed like Roxas was glued to the movie.

"Shirone's master came by nya!"

Rias!?

"Did she see you!?"

Kuroka shook her head no before responding

"She never came inside nya. Le Fay answered the door. Shirone's master told Le Fay that we're all invited to go to the pool at your school nya. Le Fay asked everyone if they wanted to go and only Arthur and Lancelot went."

That's good to hear. Wait… She asked everyone?

"She didn't ask me!"

"She said that you were talking to someone so she didn't want to bother you nya."

My body slouched over the sofa on the empty side next to Kuroka after hearing that. I would've liked to go swimming too.

"How come he didn't go?"

I pointed at Roxas who was at the other end of the sofa.

"Roxas? He didn't respond to Le Fay when she asked him nya. He's been like this ever since the movie started."

Kuroka waved her hand in front of Roxas while she said that, but Roxas simply continued to stare at the television. He's that into it. To me it just looks like a bunch of guys driving really fast through a desert. It must be some kind of post-apocalyptic movie. The main character has a dog companion I guess and there's these bikers chasing after him in his car. Where's the entertainment in that unless you're a part of the action?

"If that's the case-"

Now rising from my slouching posture, I walk behind Roxas who continues to stare at the television.

"-We're going to continue you're training."

GRAB

I hooked my arms underneath Roxas' shoulders and lifted him up. At this point I'm basically holding him in a full nelson. I turned him around facing away from the television and that's when the thrashing started.

"Wait! That movie is amazing! I'm going to miss it!"

Roxas thrashed about but it was of no use.

"You can watch it later! We own the damn movie!"

Kuroka followed closely behind me and the rampaging Roxas as we headed down to the training room.

This room is huge! There's so much space down here! How is it possible to have such a huge underground room!? With the amount of space down here you could have at least two different sparring sessions at the same time and they wouldn't intrude on each other at all!

"Kuroka can you guard the door?"

"Of course Sora nya!"

Kuroka stood in front of the doorway to the stairs. I have the feeling that our little friend here may try to run away.

As I set Roxas down and released my grip on him he immediately made a rush for the stairs. However-

Kuroka was standing ready and swept out Roxas' legs as he ran towards her in a quick spin with her own leg!

Roxas tried getting up and grabbing Kuroka to move her but, Kuroka grabbed his arms much to Roxas' surprise. She spun him around and flung him back towards me. He landed on his back in front of me.

Poor guy. He won't be able to get past Kuroka to see his precious movie because she can use Senjutsu to see his movements. I'll be it that she can only see them to a degree but, it's still enough to predict an enraged Roxas.

"Can you stop that now? I'm going to be your training partner. Not Kuroka."

Roxas looked up at me with an upset face until he finally calmed down and stood up.

"Much better. Now, how goes your basic training?"

"I've been doing the pushups, sit-ups, and running five miles like you said to each day. It's gotten pretty easy to do."

"Great. Then we'll double your basic routine. As for now-"

To my right I opened up a pocket dimension.

Out of it came a sword. The name of the sword is Dyrnwyn or White-Hilt. The sword itself doesn't curve at all but, it has the classical point of a scimitar and is a one sided blade. If I had to say I guess it would be a scimitar/long sword. We can all guess the color of the hilt so let's go to the guard. It's gray and can barely be called a guard at all as it's only slightly wider than the blade.

I don't keep the blade in a pocket dimension because it's hard to control. No, this blade allows me to wield it so I have no problem in using it. It's because-

GRAB

When I grab it, it bursts into flames! All the way from the guard to the tip of the blade is covered in flames!

It can be a real problem carrying around a sword that's covered in fire so I keep it in a pocket dimension.

The story of how I got this blade is rather simple. There was no mighty quest to obtain it from a giant. There was no slaying a dragon to be rewarded it by a king and, there was no ancient catacomb that I had to crawl through to find it.

No, I was given this blade by a strange old man. The man approached me completely out of the blue and told me to touch the sword. When I did, it burst into flames much like right now. The old man rejoiced at this and offered the blade to me. I wasn't about to tell the guy no, it seemed like it would ruin his mood. So I took the blade from him. Who would've guessed that there was an old man handing out legendary blades? Maybe he has another. I think my rival could use one.

Shame the flames are orange. It would've been nice if they could be white like my fox fire.

I was given this blade not too long ago so my experience with it is lacking but, that's what training is for.

Honestly speaking though, I shouldn't be the one training Roxas at all. It should be Arthur but, since Roxas hasn't managed to beat me once there's no point in having him spar with Arthur until he does.

I'm not about to use Divine Dividing in our little spar either. The whole point of this is for Roxas to get stronger so draining him of his power is out of the question.

That means kyuubi form and Dyrnwyn all the way. My nine white tails appear along with that my ears change.

"How about this Roxas? Whoever lands a scratch on the other first is the winner."

Roxas looks pretty happy about this offer as he says

"Only one scratch? This'll be over fast. Oblivion! Oathkeeper!"

In Roxas' right hand Oblivion appears and in his left Oathkeeper appears. Twin blades of Heaven and Hell, that's the name of his sacred gear. Oblivion is a black sword with its guard being devil wings that guard the entire hilt. Oathkeeper is a white sword with its guard being angel wings that guard its entire hilt. Oblivion is a demonic sword that can make those around Roxas see illusions while Oathkeeper is a holy sword that allows Roxas to manipulate its holy aura. He can send it out in a wave or he can create a barrier with it.

Roxas immediately creates an illusion of himself to his left and charges towards me.

I take up a battle ready stance holding Dyrnwyn in both my hands.

It's a simple task for me to know which one the illusion is. Not because I can smell which one is the real one but because he still hasn't mastered making or using illusions. He made the illusion with only his Oblivion sword in its hand.

The illusion reaches me first and I allow it to pass right through me. Roxas follows close behind and swings Oathkeeper at me.

KACHING

I block his attack with Dyrnwyn. He then swings for me again with Oblivion right after.

KACHING

Another block with my sword. Roxas continues to alternate attacks on me.

KACHING KACHING

He continues his onslaught against me. As he attacks me I slowly back pedal.

Roxas then jumps back and swings Oathkeeper down sending a wave of holy energy for me. Manipulating Oathkeeper's holy energy into an attack is something that Roxas has gotten down to a T. The form of the wave is perfectly balanced and contains a decent amount of power.

DODGE

Without a second thought, I dodge the wave of holy energy.

Sadly, that's all the wave is. Just a wave of energy that somebody can dodge. If he works harder on manipulating Oathkeeper's holy aura he could control the wave after he sends it out. It would become a difficult thing to dodge.

When I look back at Roxas there are three of them standing there. None of them have flaws in their appearance this time however-

When the real Roxas charges forward the others don't seem to be moving. All he did was create illusion statues of himself.

Roxas rushes to my side and begins to swing his Oathkeeper horizontally at me.

KACHING

Again I block his attack with my own sword. He continues to push his Oathkeeper against my sword as he swings Oblivion down for me as well.

This looks pretty shitty if I do say so myself.

Considering Oathkeeper is swinging towards my right-

DODGE

I side step to my right dodging Oblivion while Roxas continues to push Oathkeeper against my blade.

In an instant Roxas vanished….. partially.

He made himself invisible. It wasn't that he really was invisible but, that it was an illusion to those around him to think he was invisible.

It's just that… only his top half is invisible…. He's just a couple of legs now as he jumps back from me.

It's obvious that he thinks that he's completely invisible because he's slowly circling around me.

Roxas continues to circle around me as I stand in place. Once he gets behind me I can hear him start running towards me.

In the blink of an eye I spin around and swing at him with my sword.

SLICE

There it is. A scratch on Roxas' shoulder.

"Looks like I win."

Roxas then fully reappears and looks a bit shocked

"You could see me couldn't you?"

"I could see your legs."

Roxas then falls backwards to the ground

"Damn. I thought I had you too."

Well even if you were invisible I still would've been able to find you by your smell.

I send Dyrnwyn back into my pocket dimension.

"You need to work harder on mastering your sacred gear's abilities. Oblivion's illusions are much different from Kuroka's because they can create any illusion. You just need to have an imaginative mind for it to work. As for Oathkeeper, you're on the right path but don't shorten yourself. You can manipulate its holy aura however you want. After you send out a wave of holy aura try to move it. You have full control over it so it should be easy. As for your swordsmanship. Can I see your blades?"

Roxas hands me both of his swords and I take them into my hands.

"You wield two blades, something most people aren't use to facing. The key here is that you have two weapons to choose from. Most devils will be weary of Oathkeeper and try to watch it more than Oblivion. Use that to your advantage. While they're watching Oathkeeper you hit them with Oblivion. Of course an experienced opponent will watch both blades equally if they do this-"

With Oathkeeper in one hand, I begin to spin Oblivion in the other.

"You draw their attention to one. Doing simple tricks draws in people's eyes. With their eyes now on Oblivion you can hit them with Oathkeeper. The key is to keep your opponent guessing. Just when they think they know you'll use Oblivion, you use Oathkeeper. As soon as they think they know your pattern, you switch it."

I hand Roxas back his sacred gear and he makes it disappear.

"You understand?"

"Yeah, I got it. It just means I have a lot to practice."

"Practice does make perfect."

I extend my hand to Roxas as an offer to help him up.

With a smile he takes my hand and I lift him up.

"How about we go watch that movie now?"

"Hell yeah! You'll love it. I swear!"

Roxas bolts up the stairs so fast that Kuroka didn't even know what had happened.

Walking towards Kuroka I asked her

"Do you think you can help Roxas with his illusions?"

"I can help him to a degree nya. At the most he'd be able to make perfect copies of himself."

"It'll be a start. Anyways, we're going to watch that movie he was sucked into. You want to watch it with us?"

"Only if I can have a special seat nya."

Special seat?

"What would that be?"

Kuroka poked me with her finger and said it with a sly smile

"You're lap."

M-My l-lap?

"Sure… I can handle that…"

No I can't! Why did I say that!? I'll be lucky to be able to pay even an ounce of attention to the movie!

"Great! Then let's go watch that movie nya!"

Somehow I don't think she'll be watching the movie at all.

Kuroka grabbed my right hand and lead me up the stairs. When we reached the first floor we were greeted by Le Fay, Arthur, and Lancelot. They looked like they just got back from the pool as they were still in swimsuits.

Kuroka was standing to the right of me while she was still holding my hand.

"Gracious master!"

Arthur's stalker made a dive for me! He was aiming for my legs damn it!

KICK

With my left foot, I kick Arthur's stalker before he reached my legs. He was sent arching over Le Fay and Arthur.

"If you're going to try and hug me the least you can do is not make an attempt to tackle me!"

Honestly, why is all of his gratitude being shown towards me? Can't he just show it to Arthur?

Arthur's stalker recovered quickly and was standing straight up as he said

"Of course gracious master! I shall no longer do as I just did!"

Good…

"So how was the pool?"

Le Fay was the one to answer me, she looked extremely happy. Way happier than I've ever seen her.

"It was so much fun Sora-sama! Swimming with Rias-sama and her servants was the best! Rias-sama and Akeno-sama even had a fight with their demonic powers over Issei-sama!"

There was a fight too? How come I always miss all the fun?

"It was so funny too. Issei-sama was caught doing something with Xenovia-sama and all the girls dragged him away to punish him."

My rival got in trouble too? Why did I have to miss all of this!?

"You should've been there Sora-sama!"

Each time Le Fay said something my head hung lower and lower.

"Can we… just go watch the movie?…"

Drearily, I walk into the living room with Kuroka. Roxas was already on the sofa waiting for us to sit down so that he could start the movie.

I sit down on the opposite end of where Roxas is sitting on the sofa.

The things that I miss. I miss out on swimming, something that I hardly get the chance to do. I miss out on a fight that I would've loved to be a part of. A fight between a King and a Queen? Wouldn't it be even more fun if you added another King to the mix? Then I miss seeing my rival Issei get into trouble with all the female servants of his group. That's something that I would've loved to see.

Why did I have to be left here!?

As I was grieving over all the things I missed out on, Kuroka sat down on my lap with a smile.

Alright, I may have missed out on a ton of stuff I would've liked to have been a part of but this makes up for it ten times over! Kuroka sitting on my lap equals greatness.

Roxas started the movie from the beginning and surprisingly enough Kuroka watched it with us. I thought she would surely try to tease me throughout the whole movie. Today's not that bad of a day after all.

* * *

**Another chapter completed.**

**Forgot to mention that the movie Roxas is so addicted to is Mad Max 2. Seriously, that movie is nothing but action, action, and more action.**

**I decided that I should show Roxas' sacred gear this chapter which is of course based off the two same keyblades from Kingdom Hearts except without the key appearance and with some added abilities.**

**This chapter showed that out of Sora's peerage Roxas is definitely the furthest behind in terms of skill for obvious reasons. However he is of course willing to improve.**

**Well that's about it. Remember to tell me any ideas you might have!**


End file.
